Pup a Doodle Do
August 21, 2013 September 10, 2013 | overall = 14 | writer = Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save the Circus" | next = "Pups Pit Crew"}} "Pup a Doodle Do" is the 2nd half of the 7th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on August 21, 2013 in the United States, and on September 10, 2013 in Canada. Mayor Goodway's purse chicken, Chickaletta, is on the loose and the PAW Patrol must find her before it's too late for Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta to host Hello, Adventure Bay. The episode starts off with Marshall and Skye playing Pup Pup Boogie 2 at the Lookout. Just then, Chickaletta arrives and starts playing the game as well. Mayor Goodway arrives to collect Chickaletta and tells the pups that they will be on the show Hello, Adventure Bay!. Outside City Hall, Mayor Goodway is being taped. She turns her back to clean the statue of her Great Grandpa Grover Goodway when Chickaletta hops out of her purse and wanders off. Mayor Goodway gets worried and calls the PAW Patrol. Ryder deploys Chase and Marshall to search for the chicken, following Marshall pulling the pups into the elevator in another out-of-control tailspin before responding to Ryder's summon. Ryder, Chase, and Marshall arrive at the city hall. Chase sniffs the purse and follows the scent all the while being followed by the camera crew of Hello, Adventure Bay. Chase follows Chickaletta's scent to the lemonade shop where Chickaletta is on top of the milkshake straw statue eating a slice of pizza a seagull dropped there. Marshall ascends his firetruck ladder to reach Chickaletta, but she notices a bread truck drive by and flies onto it, being carried away by it, forcing Mayor Goodway, the cameraman, Ryder, and the pups to pursue it. The PAW Patrol and the camera crew follow the bread truck to Farmer Yumi's farm. Chickaletta has jumped in a pen full of other chickens, making her hard to find. There, a nervous Mayor Goodway opens the gate and accidentally releases all the chickens after which Ryder attempted to warn her not to. They spot Chickaletta's ankle bracelet, but she takes off again riding on the back of Bettina, who's spooked by Mayor Goodway's shouts and Chickaletta riding on her back. Ryder and the crew go after Chickaletta while Chase and Marshall stay behind to round up the runaway chickens. Chickaletta and Bettina arrive at the suspension bridge where Chickaletta flies up to the top to join some Seagulls, making them confused. Mayor Goodway and Ryder arrive at the bridge and spot her, at which point, the Mayor attempts to call Chickaletta down to her by standing on the rail which worries Ryder. She starts to lose her balance and begins to fall. Luckily, Chase grabs her with his net, but Chickaletta slowly descends down to the water where she can't swim. Ryder calls Zuma to head to the bridge. Zuma in his hovercraft zooms to the bridge and launches his buoy where Chickaletta lands on it safely. Ryder recovers her, and back on The Beach, Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta are reunited. Mayor Goodway apologizes for ruining the show, but the Hello, Adventure Bay cameraman says this will be a great show having caught the entire operation. At the end, the pups watch themselves on Hello, Adventure Bay where Marshall asks Ryder why can't all their adventures be on TV. Ryder breaks the fourth wall by saying "You never know, Marshall," and looking at the camera as the episode ends. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta (first appearance) *Bettina *Precious' Owner's Mom (cameo) First Responders *Use his net to catch Chickaletta. *Use his ladder in case Chickaletta flew up high. Backup Responders *Catch Chickaletta before she falls in the water because Chickaletta can't swim. --- Category:Episodes Category:Pups a Doodle Do's Pages Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Chase is a first responder (S1) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S1) Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S1) Category:Chickaletta needs rescuing